Relegates
by Appaku
Summary: COMPLETE. Not really wanting to fight in the first place, Amiboshi and Chiriko leave behind their lives as celestial warriors for something quieter. Hurray for fluffy character development.
1. Setting the Stage

**Author Fangirling:** You'd think it'd have been done by now… but there are no Amiboshi/Chiriko stories! What an injustice! I felt obligated to write this, but I don't know if I did it justice. It starts out a little fast to get to the premise of the story, and then slows down to individual anecdotes. The story focus switches between Amiboshi and Chiriko's POVs.

Oh, and this my first shot as writing Amiboshi. I wonder how I did?

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. The Priestess of Suzaku was thoroughly convinced I was her final warrior, Chiriko. I was given plenty of opportunities to play my flute and let them become vulnerable to it's sound.

Nakago recently had a set back because Tamahome overcame the Kodoku poison and brought back the Universe of the Four Gods scroll. That wasn't a problem, though, because I would take over soon.

Not that I wanted to… the Suzaku warriors were good people. But I'm a Seiryuu warrior, and it's my duty to follow Seiryuu. It would be easy, though, because everything was playing into my hands.

Until _he _showed up. The _real _Chiriko.

He had just shown up in the capital when I noticed him. He was standing on a bridge and looking at his surroundings, innocently enough, but I had a bad feeling about him.

My concerns were justified, when Miaka- their priestess- greeted me from a short distance. And that boy answered to 'Chiriko', excited to find her! I had to respond loudly to cover him up and divert her attention, and he quickly caught on to my act.

We shot each other quick glares, and I had to think fast. I could tell the gears in this boy's head were moving quickly and he was ready to blow my cover. Miaka was coming to talk to me, so I inconspicuously nudged him over the side of the bridge- as inconspicuously as one can do that, anyway. The water wasn't deep, so I knew he'd be alright, and I had to quickly usher Miaka somewhere else.

He would be back, though, and I'd have to be on guard.

000000

I had been picked on before, but it was the first time I had dumped over a bridge. The shock of the cold water made my character disappear temporarily, and by the time I had climbed back up to the bridge, the priestess and my imposter had vanished. A sense of dread filled my stomach.

"I need to stop him!" I whined.

"Not until you change into drier clothes," my older brother and chaperone protested.

I made sure to start pursuing the imposter as soon as my character returned, though. Every chance I had, I would jump out to surprise him, but far quicker than I was, he would do away with me. Pushing me down a hill, asking in a large crowd for someone to help me find my mother, or leading me in a short chase until I was lost. It seemed so easy for him to continually thwart my efforts! Obviously, he was a far more competent Chiriko than I was. If he were the real Chiriko, they probably would have been better off with someone as skilled as him.

In my observations, though, I was able to identify that he utilizes the sounds of a flute to channel his life force. I was careful not to listen. I wondered what else he might use the flute for-perhaps beating people with it? Shooting needles out of it? I shuttered at the thought of death by a brass flute.

A couple other times, I noticed him tracing him arm, as if writing notes, and I couldn't fathom why. I tried to analyze his motives for why he would try to replace a Suzaku warrior. He might have been disillusioned with the grandeur of being a warrior, or crazy enough to think he really was one. My gut instinct told me he was an enemy, though, and I deducted that he was a Seiryuu warrior, quietly sabotaging Konan's efforts to summon Suzaku. Which warrior, though, I wasn't sure. It was harder for me to read the stars pertaining to the east.

It would make the most sense for him to attack the Priestess when she's trying to summon Suzaku and the other warriors are vulnerable. I felt sure of that, because he hadn't done anything to her yet.

Finally, on one occasion, I caught him alone, with no place for him to toss me aside.

000000

The boy knew everything about me! I was horrified. His face said that he was bluffing, but he words were the truth when he called me "Amiboshi". How could he have guessed?

"So you know my name?" I smirked back, trying to not to show how nervous he was making me.

"Of course I did," he nodded. "And I know everything you're planning."

Was he physic? He didn't seem like a threatening person at all, but physics always hide how powerful they are, right? The worst ones are always children! I thought so, anyway. It's not as if I had ever met one before. My thoughts prattled on in a panic as he confronted me, but I still made an effort to keep my cool. "That's fine. How do you think you'll stop me?"

His confident expression faded away. Good, because I didn't really want to know how he was capable of stopping me anyway. Before he could respond, I jumped backwards onto a rooftop and got away from him. Suboshi would probably never believe me when I told him how scary physic children can be, so I resolved never to tell him. I couldn't have him teasing me for being afraid of a small child, after all.

The ceremony to summon Suzaku couldn't come soon enough. Even when we were well into the ceremony, he didn't show up, so I felt more at ease. Until the time came to take action, that is. I didn't really want to murder my new friends. Mitsukake could tell how apprehensive I was, and asked if I was nervous.

Of course I was. About what, though, he wouldn't know until it was too late.

More important to me than these people, though, was my brother. I had to do this for his sake. I started playing my flute, and had no trouble making them succumb to it's sound.

But then, a shrill noise began to break my sound waves. When my power over them was no longer working, I had to flee, unsure of what had gone wrong. I should have known, though. The real Chiriko proudly stood outside the shrine with a leaf in hand, and a contented smile on his face.

"See?" he said. "This is how I'll sto--"

I had no time to listen to him as Tamahome and Tasuki began darting after me. In my haste, I clasped his mouth shut, dragging him with me as I continued running. I'm still not entire sure why I did so. When you panic, you tend to do irrational things.

000000

More surprising than when he pushed me over the bridge was when he scooped me up around the head and shoulders. My feet lifted off the ground and my stomach begged for mercy as he bounded across rooftops. Carrying me, though, he started to get tired, and stopped to ask for a boat, which the dealer refused him. His pursuers- who I assumed were my fellow Suzaku warriors- caught up, and he turned around to face them, holding me tightly and pressing his flute to my neck.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him!" Amiboshi shouted to them. 'Him'? As in _me_? I was right, the flute could be used as a lethal weapon!

The other two young men halted, unsure of what to do next. I couldn't either, and was too terror-stricken to say anything to them even if I did have an idea. The Priestess of Suzaku, dressed ceremoniously, hurried to catch up behind then. Upon arriving, she exclaimed, "the character on his foot! That must be the real Chiriko!"

"He must have been the one who saved us," chimed in the one with the bright hair.

It was good that they figured out who I was, but it would have been better if they had rescued me. The rock wall beneath my and my captor's feet rattled and gave way, much to our surprise, and we fell. I clung to Amiboshi's waist and started crying in fear. He held onto his flute, as did the priestess. It was laudable how hard she tried to pull us back up, but to no avail; Amiboshi's hand slipped and we plummeted into the river, which was far more violent than the one I had fallen into before. We were quickly swept away.

My mind was a blur as I struggled to keep my head above the water, but I succumbed, and soon lost consciousness.


	2. Decision

**Author Fangirling:** Poor tired boys. Forgive me if they're at all OCC here, because I need to get the premise. Their attitudes about going back will have different facets in the following chapters. Also, the stream-of-thought style and occasional switches in tenses were intentional, not erroneous, should you notice them.

* * *

At first, I didn't want to be thrown to the whims of the river. Miaka held on tightly to try and rescue me, but it made no sense for me to stay there. Tasuki would only fry me to a crisp anyway, so my odds were better in the water. I guessed right, and woke up on a sandy shore. Every muscle in my body ached, so I didn't bother sitting up. Instead, I gazed up at the almost empty moon and considered my situation. 

I had failed. I wasn't able to kill the Suzaku warriors, and I wouldn't be able to return to Kutou in my shame. I'd never be able to see Suboshi again. Would I really want to go back to such a horrible place, anyway? The place wracked by civil war where I watched my parents die? The only thing I'd miss would be my brother, but he'd just have to grow up without me.

My life force was probably lowered so drastically that he thought I was dead. Our connection felt broken somehow, as if he didn't think there was anything left of me to connect to. I winced as I pictured him mourning for me, but I felt more relieved as I decided not to go back. I wouldn't have to be involved in any of this fighting anymore. If only Suboshi didn't have to continue fighting, too, I would be even more relieved.

Why should the Seiryuu warriors have to fight the Suzaku warriors, anyway? The Suzaku were good people, and I hope they don't have to go through anymore hardship. They can't summon Suzaku now, anyway, because I ruined their ceremony. Would the Seiryuu have reason left to fight them, then?

Come to think of it… they can't summon Seiryuu now, either. No, they still can, I guess… but they won't think they can if they think I'm dead.

Maybe this is all working out well, after all. I can start all over with my life here, and no one knows who I am.

Or so I thought, until I heard someone coughing behind me. I sat up and looked behind me to see a familiar boy waking up--it was none other than the real Chiriko.

My first impulse was to run away so he wouldn't recognize me, but with aching muscles I couldn't get away fast enough. As soon as he saw me, he shrieked and started scrambling back into the water like a caught fish eager to swim away. He probably wouldn't have the strength to fight the water again, but it didn't seem like he cared.

"What are you going to do, drown yourself?!" I stopped him by his collar. He whimpered and then met my glance, his eyes welling up with tears. Something seemed different about him now than all the other times we had run into each other.

"I-- I don… please don't hurt meeee!" Chiriko sobbed, and then blathered senselessly. "I jus-- I can't-- how di-- I-- I-- I--- waaaah!"

My only explanation for his change in behavior was that he was tired (like me), dehydrated (like me), and soaked to the bone with cold water (like me). I wondered what physcics could do when they were upset, but was more concerned with calming him down. "I'm not going to hurt you. There's no need for that anymore."

"There's not?" he sniffled. "B-b-b-but you just tried to kill everyone!"

"But right now I'm not--

"Help meee!" he continued to run back into the water, and I had to catch him again before he ran into water over his head (which wouldn't be hard to reach).

"Look, Chiriko! I'm not going to hurt you! You need to calm down!" I plopped him on the bank. "How about I play a song for you?"

I expected him to retort by saying how I manipulated the others with my flute playing, but instead he got a childish smile. "That would be nice."

I reached into my breast pocket to pull out my instrument, only to not find it. I felt around my entire body for it, but to no avail. I then remembered that last instant when I lost sight of Miaka-- she was still holding it. My flute was miles and miles away, and it was the first time I could ever remember being separated from it (except when Nuriko took it away, but that doesn't count). Immediately I was overcome by helplessness.

000000

I didn't have my character, so I was pretty helpless at the time. I felt relieved when I noticed that he didn't have his flute, either, and felt just as helpless as I did. At least I was used to the feeling, but Amiboshi sure wasn't. He held his head and started crying, "my flute, my flute!", and then collapsed into a little heap on the ground. I giggled a little because we were in the same boat.

A boat would have been nice at the time. If I had one, I could have sailed back to Konan. I had no idea where I was, anyway… if I had my character, I probably would have known. It didn't matter though, because Amiboshi already had plans to stay there with me.

"I can't let you go back," he said, trying to cover up how insecure he felt without his flute. "As long as they- the Seiryuu warriors _and_ the Suzaku warriors- think we're both dead, they can't summon the Gods, right?"

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"You don't?" he gaped. "I thought you were the smart one."

"Sometimes. Without my character, my brain doesn't work."

"And without my flute, that leaves us both pretty defenseless," he said. "When will you get it back?"

"I dunno."

"That doesn't help much," he sighed and continued. "If they can't summon the Gods, then they have no reason to keep fighting, right?"

"I dunno."

"Just say 'right'."

"Right."

"Much better. Anyway, that means that if either one of us goes home, our cover will be blown, and they'll start fighting again. So it's better for everyone if we just stay here- wherever here is."

"Never go home?" I winced. "I can never see my family again?"

"No," his voice fell. "And neither can I. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go back and ruin it."

I thought back to my family. When my mother and I said good bye, she made sure to treat it like our last good bye. She and my brother both realized more than I ever did that being a Suzaku warrior was dangerous, and that our time together would probably be short.

I would never get to know my fellow warriors, either. I guess that's okay, because I only saw little glimpses of them. The one with the red hair seemed kinda scary anyway.

If Amiboshi and I just stayed here, we could live peacefully. We wouldn't have to worry about fighting, summoning Gods, exams, or anything like that. I was never cut out to be a warrior anyway, so this was probably a good thing.

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll stay."

"Good," he sighed. "So, uh, if we're going to have to stick together, I guess we might as well be friends."

"I'd like that," I smiled. I never had many friends.

"So, since we're friends, can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. But I don't know very much right now. It'd be better to ask me when I have my character again."

"No, that makes it better to ask now," insisted Amiboshi. "Can you read minds? When you have your character, I mean. I'll bet you crush things with your mind or something like that, right?"

I tilted my head to try and understand his question. Of course I couldn't do those things. Wouldn't it be neat if I could, though? I started laughing as I pictured it. "No! No, I can't do anything like that. All I can do is think and read big books."

"That's it?" he blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," I was still giggling. "Where did you get those ideas?"

"Oh," he blushed. "I just had no idea what you were going to do to me to get rid of me. Truthfully, I guess I was a little afraid of you."

"Really?" I beamed.

"Okay, a lot afraid of you."

I giggled even more. Someone was actually afraid of me? "Actually-- tee hee-- I was afraid you would shoot daggers or something out of your flute to kill me!"

"What? I would never do anything like that with my… flute," his tone sank, but he quickly picked it back up. "And I never wanted to do anything to you, anyway. That's why I kept getting rid of you instead of getting rid of you."

Maybe if I had my character I would have understood that sentence.

"Anyway," he said. "We shouldn't just stick around here. We need to go find fresh water, food…"

My heart sank. "And a new home."


	3. Rescue?

**Author Fangirling:** Yay for minor characters who I can't even remember the names of (if they had any)! I know they came off as a sweet, loving couple, and I'm sure they were, but really- if that woman was willing to force Miaka to throw away her life and stay, don't you think she'd have the same disregard for other people's lives?

* * *

Chiriko and I- we decided to go by our celestial names until we thought of new identities- trudged through the desert. Ever since we left the beach where we woke up, all we saw was sand. You can't drink it, you can't bathe in it, and I sure didn't want to eat it. 

Neither of us were in very good condition. Being swept around in the ocean for hours gave us both fevers, and the salt water was making our skin burn in the early morning sun. I was dreading noontime. My throat was parched, but Chiriko was obviously more dehydrated than I was as he collapsed.

"Here, I'll carry you," I slid his small frame over my shoulders, even though carrying someone was the last thing I wanted to do.

"At this rate we won't have to worry about faking our deaths," he mumbled. I hated to admit that he was right, so instead I was optimistic.

"I'm sure we'll find a village around here somewhere," I faked a smile with my cracked lips. "Or maybe even a cactus! Then we could eat it, too!"

"We can't eat a village?" asked Chiriko with a disappointed tone.

"What? Of course not."

"Oh. I bet it would taste good."

He had definitely lost it. If we were going to survive, it was up to me to figure out how. That's how it was when Suboshi and I were children, too. He was too shaken up over Mother's death to think rationally for a while.

The more I think about it, though, the more I was convinced that his rational mind never really returned. He was convinced that the only thing left for us in life was to fight. He's probably reacting even worse to my "death". I wouldn't put it past him to want to avenge me by killing the Suzaku warriors. It hurt to picture him harming my new friends. It hurt even worse when I thought of them fighting back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave.

But I can't do anything about that now. Chiriko and I are going to lead new lives, away from all this war business. How short these lives might be, though, was anyone's guess at the time.

My feet sank in the sand as I struggled to climb up a slope. "Geez, can this be any harder to sift through?" I wondered aloud, and finally reached it's peak. The other side was much steeper and longer.

I used the vantage point to look around for anything other than sand. Sand was so depressing at the moment, because sooner or later we'd be turning into sand ourselves. Maybe I was standing on what was left of some unfortunate traveler's bones.

The glare from the sun and my exhaustion made it difficult to see clearly, but I spotted a village. No, I thought, it had to be a mirage. I used my free hand to rub my eyes, but only succeeded in rubbing sand into them. I yelped in pain and my reflex was to drop Chiriko and rub them with the other hand (which also would have only made it worse), but doing so made him side down my legs and tangle me up, making us both tilt forward. Due to the steepness of the hill, our momentum grew quickly, and we tumbled.

At the bottom, Chiriko must have gotten his second wind, because he sprang up to hold his head. "Ow," he moaned.

I, on the other hand, was too dizzy to get back up, and my eyes stung so much I couldn't make sense of anything around me. I thought the voices I heard were only my imagination.

"Dear! Dear, look! It's Kaika!"

"Remarkable! He looks just like him! The poor boy. Quick, let's help him."

'Help' sounded wonderful, even if it was an illusion, and I let my tired mind drift away at the sound of it.

000000

For some reason Amiboshi and I had tumbled down a mound of sand, and the force was enough to shock my character into reappearing. I felt awful, but had enough strength to standup and look around. Immediately, I noticed the village- there were vegetables in the gardens, people at every corner, and water in every bucket. "A sight for sore eyes" was an understatement.

"Amiboshi, look! We're saved!" I turned to my other side, where I saw an older couple carrying his limp body. They were smiling and handling him with great care, so I assumed they were our rescuers and followed them. I was a surprised when they shut the door behind them and I had to slip inside. Being out of the sun was an immense relief.

"Quick, fetch some water," the woman said as her husband (I assumed) laid my traveling companion out in a bed. I reacted as though she was talking to me, and grabbed the first basin of water I could find and put it down beside her. Without thanking me, she dipped a cloth into the water and then dabbed the sand out of Amiboshi's sleeping eyes, then wiped his face with a contented smile. "Our prayers have been answered. It's as if he's come back to us."

"Now, Dear, when he wakes up, he won't know who we are. Don't get too excited yet."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about, and I wasn't very concerned. I was starring at the basin of water, which still rippled from where she had dipped the cloth in it, and was infatuated. Never had water looked so magnificent. Instinctively, I lifted it to my mouth and began drinking it. I must had forgotten what water tasted like by that point.

"These clothes don't look like clothes someone would wear in Sairou," the husband observed. Ah, so we're in Sairou, I thought as I contently gulped the water.

"They're too tattered now, anyway. Go get him a new outfit."

"Where are they?"

"Still in his closet, of course," the wife retorted. "Where else would they be?"

"So you still didn't want to put his things away." I wondered who they were talking about, still drinking.

"And for good reason," she fondly looked at Amiboshi. "He looks so parched. Quickly, more water, more--"

They both turned their attention to me as I finished off the last drop and gasped for air. "Thank you very much."

"What are you doing here?!" the husband raised his voice and pointed a finger at me. "This is our home!"

"What?" my eyes widened at their shocked expressions.

"Moreover, what are you doing drinking my dishwater?" the wife folded her arms aggressively. "Don't you have any idea what was _in_ that?"

"Go home and drink from your own dishwater," the husband snatched the basin out of my hands and left to get fresh drinking water for Amiboshi. "Kids these days…"

"Dishwater?" I repeated, feeling the blood rush from my face in disgust. "Home? I don't…"

"Go home, you little ragamuffin! We're very busy here!"

I wasn't thrilled with the treatment and stood my ground. "I'm not going anywhere without my friend over there."

I could tell the woman was fond of Amiboshi for some reason or another, and I was hoping she would start crying and offer to take of me as long as I wouldn't take him away. Instead, her faced turned red and she rolled up her sleeve. "So you're here to take him away again, are you?"

Before I could faint at the threat of being beaten to death by a homemaker, Amiboshi stirred. "Don't hurt him!"

"Kaika!" she spun around on her heels and knelt at his bedside. Hearing his voice, the man also flew back into the room with a cup of cold water. "Take a drink, you must feel awful, Kaika! What a fever!"

"….Kaika?" he grew an utterly confused face. "I must have a really high fever."


	4. Caretakers

**Author Fangirling:** A much shorter chapter this time, but necessary. Awwww, now they're family. Sort of.

* * *

Taking a new identity didn't take long thanks to this couple. Sorrowfully, they explained that their son, Kaika, had passed away recently, and I looked remarkably like him. They pleaded with me to stay with them and try to fill the hole in their hearts. 

"We'd be delighted to stay," I smiled. It was a great twist of fortune for us, but they both got apprehensive as they looked over their shoulders to Chiriko.

"He's your companion?" they asked. "We only had one son…"

Chiriko didn't seem very pleased with their reaction to him and gave them an annoyed glance.

"It's okay-now you can have two sons!" I smiled chipperly. It would be different from having a twin, but having a little brother again sounded nice.

The generous couple looked to each other, and the woman- my new mother- said, "but they don't even look alike."

"Maybe if you squint," my new father suggested and looked strangely at Chiriko, who didn't seem to like this gesture, either.

"Do we even have any clothes that will fit him?" Mother continued.

"I'm it won't be hard to find clothes that fit him," I suggested. "Please? We both have been through something traumatic together, because all we can remember is each other… he's all I have left… I would feel so broken without my only little brother…"

Maybe using crocodile tears on my rescuers was a little mean, but it did push them to accept having another addition to the family. With a spring in her step, Mother served a feast of a lunch for us. "Eat up! You must be starving!"

She couldn't be more correct, and I eagerly dug in. The cuisine here had so many more flavors than I was used to. My stomach cried with joy to know I would be eating such good food for the rest of my life. Chiriko's stomach, however, seemed a bit more unsettled. "Aren't you going to eat? I know they didn't exactly welcome you with open arms, but it's rude to snub their food."

"I can't eat," he weakly whispered back.

"What? But you haven't eaten anything since we were in Konan!"

"Dishwater," he pitifully replied and looked as if he were going to throw up. I didn't quite know what he meant by 'dishwater', but perhaps the stress he had been under recently was too much for his stomach to handle. Oh well, all the more for me. He would be feeling better soon enough.

"When you boys finish eating, you should take a good bath and wash all that sand off," Mother smiled, nudging Father off to prepare one. I was thankful that she wasn't asking any questions about what we had been through. Here, we really would be able to start anew. Washing off the sand sounded even more musical than her silence, so we excused ourselves to the bath.

000000

Amiboshi- as I still felt better calling him than "Kaika" - come to think of it, I still didn't have a new name- seemed quite pleased with our new family. I still didn't feel very comfortable, but perhaps with a few day's time, I would adjust more. The first thing I wanted to adjust was my stomach.

"See? I told you we'd be fine," he smiled and doused a bucket of water across his torso to rinse off the sand.

"I don't remember that."

"Are you still acting sullen?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "It was back when I was carrying you in the desert this morning."

"I really don't remember that," I insisted. "My memory doesn't always carry over from when I did and didn't have my character."

"Really?" he dumped bucket of water over my head. "That would almost make you like two different people."

"Almost," I sighed, because he didn't just how correct his statement was. "Speaking of two different people, we're really lucky you look so much like 'Kaika'. Maybe you have a long lost twin."

Amiboshi laughed nervously. We both enjoyed the warm bath water, finally able to wash off the salt water, and my stomach finally settled down. Hopefully, the rest of me would settle down soon with my new "mother", "father", and "brother".


	5. Old Comforts

**Author Fangirling:** There's nothing more beautiful than a boy reuniting with his flute! And yes, Chiriko's new name was actually something Taka accidentally called him in the manga. It just fits too well not to use.

* * *

Chiriko, with his character, is all too mature for his age (and just a little too insightful. Is he sure he's not physic?). Without it, though, I imagine he would have been playing with the bubbles in the bath. I sort of like him a little better without his intelligence, but it doesn't really matter. I just wish he'd take a few moments to act his age and enjoy his childhood (even if he has just been stripped away from the place he grew up). I never had much of a childhood to enjoy. By the time I was his age, I was already perfecting how to kill people. 

This new life of mine seems so exciting. A simple life as a farm boy is far more appealing than a life as a celestial warrior. In this remote village, surely my past wouldn't be able to find me.

"Here's a clean set of clothes, Kaika," Mother handed me an outfit. "While you were in the bath, I trimmed these pants for your brother…" she then hushed her voice and asked, "What should we call him? Does he have a name?"

"Chiriko--" I spat out but immediately covered my mouth. Using our celestial names would only give the others a way to trace us! We couldn't have them knowing those names! Had I just blown our cover?

"Chibiko, is it?" she cupped her ear. Without a second thought, I nodded, though I was sure he wouldn't be thrilled with it.

'Chibiko' tried on the clothes she had prepared for her unexpected little son, but the fit still wasn't quite right. "Maybe I should have trimmed more around the waist," Mother scratched her chin as Chiriko tied a sash around them to keep them up.

"Oh, Kaika," Father said with a large smile on his face. "I found something by the river bank that I'd like you to have."

I followed him into the kitchen to see what he had hidden in a towel. I wasn't sure what to expect, since I didn't know what gifts people in this village typically gave to their replacement sons. My heart leaped as he revealed a flute. Not just any flute, but _my _flute.

"How did you find this?" I eagerly inspected it, beaming with pleasure.

"It had been washed up, just like you were. I thought it was fitting to give it you. I cleaned it up, first, though. Do you know how to play the flute?"

I nodded, and instinctively lifted it to my lips. I played one of my favorite tunes, one that reminded me of happier times. The last time I had played my flute, I was trying to kill the Suzaku warriors. It probably should have felt tainted, but it was washed clean of my previous sin in the same way I was, battered by the ocean. It tasted comfortingly familiar. Now, I was sure, I could make this place my home.

Mother and Chiriko had wandered into the room, summoned by the melody. I couldn't read Chiriko's expression, but he was listening very intently with the others. Mother and Father clapped when I was finished, bearing big smiles.

"I'm sorry if you might feel a little left out," Father awkwardly smiled to Chiriko.

"It's fine," he nodded sincerely. "I understand that you're excited by how much he reminds you of your own son."

"Would you like a gift, too?"

He was about to decline, but stopped, and the gears in his head started moving with hope.

000000

At first, I was startled to hear Amiboshi's flute, remembering what he was capable of doing with it, but his tune didn't sound malicious at all. Rather, I could hear his hope and happiness brimming though its sound. I had learned to play a little bit on a flute before, but I never could be as expressive as he was.

It was a wonderful sound, and I was completely happy for him to be reunited with his instrument.

When 'Father' asked me if wanted anything, my first instinct was to politely refuse. After all, I couldn't act like their son quiet yet, and they couldn't recognize me as a son yet, either. I hadn't quite given up my old life yet, either. In the back of my mind, I still aspired to be a civil servant in Konan, even though I knew that was hopeless now. My only experiences in life had been in books, and now that I was actually living somewhere else, it was a jolt to my comfort level.

Amiboshi had just been given back an old part of his life. Perhaps if I could get an old part of my life back, I would feel more comfortable and ready to move forward in my new life. "A book. Could I please have a book?"

"A book?" my new parents raised their eyebrows.

"Is that a problem?" my heart sank. "Is there a library around here, or anything?"

"No, no, of course it's not a problem!" 'Mother' insisted. "You're our son, so we'll make sure we find a book for you."

I nodded. At least they were trying to be loving, parental figures. What was I so nervous about? I'm sure, with a little time, we'll form a family.


	6. Fiction

**Author Fangirling: **La de da da da da... I like the chapter after this one a lot. You'll just have to read this one for now!

* * *

Candy was never as sweet as feeling my flute against my lips again. I couldn't bear to put it down all day. People had to have gotten sick of it sooner or later, but I was so overjoyed to have it back that I played every nonviolent song I knew, and some of my favorites multiple times in a row. 

"Can you play the Farmer's Seedling tune?" an old man asked. Unfortunately, I didn't know it, and he seemed surprised. "You've lived here your whole life, Kaika, and you don't know it? We sing it at this time every year."

That's right. I'm Kaika now. It's a little embarrassing that I don't know any of the folk music from this area, but I've got time to learn. After all, I'm spending the rest of my life here.

I don't think that's completely sunk in for Chiriko yet. It's hard for him to treat Mother and Father warmly, but I can't blame him. In any case, we're all doing what we can to make him feel at home.

"Pssst, Kaika! Over here!" Mother flagged me down. She was ducking around behind the house, and was hiding something in a sack. Curiously, I joined her, and she revealed the corner of a book from her bag. "We weren't exactly sure what kind of book to get for Chibiko. Do you think he'll like this?"

I took it out and looked it over. "It's a storybook."

"Yes," she nodded. "I don't know what else little boys his age read."

I resisted nervous laughter. His tastes in reading material were probably far from normal. "I don't know either. You can ask him if he likes it."

"Shouldn't you, of all people, know that?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "After all, you boys have known each other all your lives. You would know him best, right?"

No. No, I wouldn't. We've only known each other a short time. We haven't discussed anything about our pasts. We've been lying to you this whole time, and will continue to do so as long as we live.

"Sorry. Like I said before, my memories of the past are fuzzy," my eyes sank back down to the book to avoid her gaze.

"D-Don't try to remember!" her grip got tighter around it. "I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"Don't cry, Mother," I comforted her. "I'm sure Chibiko will like the book."

000000

Fiction.

This is a new concept to me. I've read hundreds of books in my life, but they all consisted of fact and reality. They were my way of experiencing a world I stayed shut away from. Fiction didn't seem worth my time to read, because nothing on it's pages were worth anything real.

"Thank you!" I smiled, still grateful that they tried to get me something nice. "I've never read this before! It seems… interesting."

"Oh, I'm glad!" 'Mother'- no, I mean _Mother- _clasped her hands together in joy. "There wasn't much to choose from, you see, so I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Don't trouble yourself over it," I continued to smile. "I'll read it everyday." Even if killed me, I was determined to read it so their kindness wouldn't go to waste. "Where is Kaika? I'd like to show him."

"Still playing his flute outside," she smiled from the inside out.

"There's nothing sweeter than a boy and his flute," I said half-sarcastically, but she didn't pick up on my tone. After excusing myself, I opened the book to keep up on my promise.

My mind was opened far wider than the cover would reach, though. All this time, I hadn't realized how much I needed fiction. I was fooling myself when I thought reading about other parts of the world was my way of taking myself there. In these stories of adventure and learning to overcome challenges, I not only knew about different places, but the story put me there. The human mind and creativity is far more amazing, I now know, than anything that already exists in this world.

I don't know how many hours I spent reading it, savoring each word as long as I could stand before devouring the next. Finally, I came upon a local folk legend: the summoning of Byakko.

I read that story with great interest, considering it was based on a real event (my thirst for fact was at it again). There was a girl who came from another world to become the priestess and summon the Beast God, and she was assisted by seven heroic warriors. She fell in love with one of them, but reading the romantic parts wasn't something I was very interested in. Rather, each of the warriors had amazing powers and had amazing adventures using them to help their priestess.

Like I should have done.

I could have had these adventures myself, instead of sitting idly in front of a book. As much as I wished to really experience the adventures told in the stories, everyone knows it's impossible to be sucked into a book and be part of its story. I had my chance to be part of a real story, but it's all gone now.

I'm still a celestial warrior, so I'll always regret turning my back on my destiny.

The pages of my new book were quickly stained with tears.


	7. Disagreement

**Author Fangirling: **Amiboshi's getting so much easier to work with now. Good, because I'm trying to make the next chapter a humorous one.

* * *

My lips were finally getting swollen from playing my flute for hours. I had savored our reunion, but it was finally time to put it away-- in a safe place, of course. I have skipped into the bedroom I shared with Chiriko, only to find him completely enveloped in the book Mother gave him. 

"Are you enjoying it?" I asked with a wide smile. He turned with tear-stained eyes and a quivering lip. "Oh. I guess not."

"Should we really have done this?" his voice cracked.

The ends of my mouth sank as I got defensive. "Don't even think about going back. We can't take back our decisions now."

"Even if they weren't right?" he took on and angrier voice. "We ruined everything for other people, too. They can never summon the other Gods without us now. The priestesses will never be able to go home, everyone else's dreams will be crushed because of our selfish decision!"

I never even met my own priestess face to face. I would like for Miaka to be able to go home, but she has Tamahome to take care of her if she has to stay here. As for the other warriors' dreams never coming true, maybe it's for the best that Nuriko's wish will never come true so that Hotohori won't have to worry about marrying him.

As for the Seiryuu warriors, my real star-crossed comrades, they're all evil people. I can't understand why they were chosen to be saviors of a war-torn country to begin with. Suboshi will probably be sad that he'll never be able to put his training to use, but it's all for the greater good. He shouldn't have to fight, and now he'll have the chance to move on and find happiness somewhere else.

I'm going to miss him more than he'll ever realize. I'm the one making the biggest sacrifice, and Chiriko can dare to call this a selfish decision?

"I want to go back," he stood up to make his decision seem more firm. "I can't just give up on the task my entire life was leading up to."

"You can't go back!" I snarled. "You'll only cause everyone to start fighting again! Didn't we agree that it was better this way that they just move on with their lives, rather than loosing them foolishly?"

"It's not foolish."

"All this fighting is foolish! We don't need Gods or powers or anything! Neither do they!" I raised my voice, but he didn't seem phased, which made me nervous. "Fine. You really want to go back? Go ahead and try! You'll never even reach the next town without me, though. I had to carry you to this one!"

"That's only because I was dehydrated and not adequately prepared for a journey," retorted Chiriko. "Besides, it's your fault I was washed up here in the first place anyway. I didn't have much choice to begin with."

I hardly felt guilty at that moment. "The ceremony had already been ruined. All you did was prevent me from killing them, so you already did your part to help protect your priestess. Isn't that enough?"

"You weren't going to kill them anyway."

"Stop arguing with me, Chiriko! We already agreed not to go back! You thought over it and decided yourself to stay with me! Besides, how can you just abandon these people who are taking care of us and loving us like their own sons?"

Finally, his recalcitrant expression faded. "This couple has been very loving to us. But that's why it hurts to keep lying to them."

"It's not as if we're hurting them," my own angry tone faded. "By lying to them, we're loving them back."

"It's all foolish," his expression started looking weaker and weaker. "The life we're trying to live now, or the lives we would have led if we were still fighting to help our priestesses… at least… at least…"

_Don't start crying_, I mentally pleaded with him. _Please don't cry!_

"At least, that life would have…"

_There goes the lip-quiver!_

"…accounted to something!"

_Here it comes!_

The character on his foot faded as he let out a wail and sank to his knees. My brother-instinct kicked in and I rushed to his side and found myself pressing him against my chest and rocking him to try and stop the tears. After our parents died, I spent long hours comforting Suboshi the same way. Over the years, he started growing too tough of an attitude to let me to comfort him anymore, but I found his whole tough-guy act too cute to mind.

Being back in the same position, though, only brought back the pain of wanting so much to take away all of someone else's suffering. Chiriko was right, and had every reason to want to go back. He was right to blame all his problems on me, because they were all my fault.

000000

Being held so tightly was strange at first, especially by someone I was mad at. I wanted to get free, but was just too frustrated with life to stop crying. Amiboshi was right-- I'd never have been able to get back to Konan on my own. I was completely dependant on him now.

Because I'm weak and I have to depend on my character so much it's like I'm only a warrior part-time, and maybe it's better that I don't give the other Suzaku warriors false hope and then drag them down with my helplessness. I'm just going to have to accept that I'll never be able to have adventures outside of a storybook.

Another tear hit my face, but it wasn't mine. I looked up and saw that Amiboshi's eyes were clentched tight, but tears were still spilling out. "I'm sorry, Chiriko," he said in a pained whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" I asked in a meek voice.

"Please don't leave," he pleaded, even though it didn't sound like he thought I was listening very closely. "I'd like you grow up here, in a quiet village, with no war… I hope… I hope you can be happy, too."

I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but I relaxed and let him continued rocking me back and forth. As long as someone wanted that much for me to be safe and happy, then I didn't mind staying that way a little longer.

We didn't even notice Mother walk in. She was horrified to see our little crying heap on the floor. "W-what happened!?" she sounded as if she was going to have a heart attack.

We both sprang up right away and acted as if nothing was wrong. "I-I-It was the storybook, Mother! One of the stories had a sad ending!"

"Yeah! We both get too emotional over storybooks!" I added, eager to keep her from worrying.

She blinked. "What kind of story was this?"

"A… a sad one," we both lied through our teeth.

"Hopefully the others aren't like that," she frowned.

"No, it's a wonderful book. Thanks again, Mother," I chuckled a little. She seemed relieved and reminded us that dinner was ready. When she left the room, we both heaved sighs of relief. Amiboshi seemed reluctant to look at me, so I turned to him instead to put some closure on the situation. "I'm sorry, too."

"Sorry?" he blinked, as if he was more surprised by the word than I was. "Then does that mean…?"

"I'm not going," I nodded. He grew a very warm smile in return, and we left to go eat dinner, silently agreeing never to mention the argument again.

* * *

You may not mention it, boys, but you aren't out of the woods yet! (This is the part where I laugh like evil authors tend to laugh at the characters.) 


	8. Contest

**Author Fangirling:** I tried to make it funny, and bring out more of a brotherly relationship... I don't know how well it worked. Really, just anything lighthearted to transition from the last chapter.

* * *

"Son, it's time to start working in the fields," Father announced at the breakfast table and tapped his rake against the ground to make his point. "Again."

"Like a… farmer?" I sweated awkwardly.

"Dear, didn't I ask you not to make so much noise in the house with your tools?" Mother shook a spoon at him. "And yes, Kaika, of course. You _are _a farmer, after all."

"Oh, right, what else? Ha ha ha," I tried to cover up my awkwardness. Chiriko was giggling to himself at my expense. "Well, where do we start?"

"In the fields," Father replied, matter-of-factly.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Mother raised her eyebrows. "Well, you'll learn soon enough. Father will have you working like a pro again in no time."

"We'll be ready to go as soon as we're done with breakfast," said Chiriko.

"You want to help, too, Chibiko?" Father blinked. "I only have one extra shovel, but…"

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry, I don't he'd be able to carry it anyway!" I laughed at his expense this time.

He shot me a dirty glance. "Oh, and as if you've ever done a day of hard work in your life, either, Kaika."

Mother and Father laughed warmly. "Don't worry, you both can go out and work as much as you want."

The sun was hot against our backs, but it made the color come out in everything in the village. The trees were a brighter green than I had ever trees anywhere else, and the water sparkled so much that it was hard to look at. Even the dirt that we would be spending the day working in was a rich, reddish hue.

"You see where we left off yesterday making rows?" Father pointed. "Go ahead and start tilling in that pattern, okay?" I nodded as he handed me a shovel, and turned to Chiriko. "We don't normally have boys your size out here, but we can always use an extra pair of hands. Could you plant this bag of seeds after I show you how to do it?" He nodded enthusiastically, but as Father handed him the large bag, he fell forward. I couldn't contain my laughter.

000000

"I just didn't expect it to be that heavy, that's all!" I stood back up with as much dignity as I could muster.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Amiboshi jeered. Father paid no attention to him and we all started getting to work.

We both crouched low to the ground and Father dug a hole in ground and explained how far apart to space the seeds and how many to put in each hole. "This way, they have plenty of room to grow their own roots, and are deep enough in the ground that the sun won't scorch them. They'll need lots and lots of water over the season," he explained gently. He certainly had a lot of experience as a farmer, and it was evident in the tender way he handled the seeds. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, that won't be too hard," Amiboshi answered for me. We both looked in his direction to see what he had done so far.

"Kaika! What do you think you're doing over there?" Father gaped and ran over to inspect his work a little closer. "Don't you know to make straight rows?"

"These are straight, though…" he trailed off.

"Those are zig-zags," I smiled, happy to return his jeers.

Father sighed. "I'll fix these and then give you a good lesson in how to move the soil. You'll learn."

Amiboshi pouted. I only smiled wider. "Harder than it looks, isn't it?"

"Why don't you try it, then?" he snapped back. "I'll have it down in no time."

"Oh, really?" my smile grew wider still. "Then how about we make a race out of this?"

000000

I raised my eyebrows and turned to Chiriko for him to elaborate, but was a little concerned to see such a venomous smile on his face.

"It'll be fair if we start at the same time. Obviously, making rows take longer than planting seeds, so you're goal is just to make five complete rows across the field to win. I'll start back here with planting seeds, but if I catch up to you before you finish five rows, then I win."

I would have declined, but my pride got the best of me. I couldn't just let him think he scared me away from a challenge. I'm the older brother here, and he has to know his place! "Fine! You're on!"

000000

The race started innocently enough. Seeing Amiboshi's slow progress at making straight lines, I thought I'd poke a little fun at him. I lined one of the seeds up in my hand and aimed at his temple to playfully tip him in the head. I judged our distance and how strongly to toss the seed correctly, but my aim was off. Instead of tapping his head, the seed fell into his ear! What had I done? What had I done!

It might permanently lodge into his ear and cause hearing loss, or an infection!

In my fear of these things happening, my character slipped away, and my fears became even more inflated.

What if the seed started growing in his head? What if his whole head started turning into a tree!? What had I done!?!

There was only one thing left to do- I had to save him!

000000

Maybe it was the sun getting to me, but I started feeling very off balance. I felt completely pathetic that my first day of hard labor was already making it hard to start up straight. I pictured Chiriko jeering in my mind, and refused to be beat by the heat, and continued to shovel.

Then the earache started. I thought it strange, but could only attribute it to how much I had been playing my flute the day before. Perhaps I had blown too hard and blew out my ear. That hadn't happened since I was a child, but it would probably clear up in a few days.

I didn't have a few days to learn how to make straight rows, though! I couldn't let Chiriko win today just because I couldn't make a straight line in the dirt!

"You _did _seem to be getting a little better," Father noticed my progress, "but it looks like you're off again. It's important we have everything evenly spaced, Son. Otherwise the plants don't grow as well."

"R-right, Father. I'll make them straighter. How's Chibiko doing?"

Father looked back to the front of the field, only to see that the squirt had split. "He ran off! Wasn't he going to help?"

Had I won? Surely Chiriko wasn't the type to give up that fast. As soon as Father left to find him, though, I found myself knocked flat to the ground.

000000

It was all I could think of to do to help him! Perhaps if I knocked him over hard enough, the seed would be launched out of his ear! Unfortunately, I had no sure way of knowing without informing him of what I had done to him. "Amiboshi! Are you alright?"

"Aside from a splitting headache, you mean?" he snapped back.

"Where did it go? Did it fall out?" I pushed him aside to look over the dirt where he had fallen. No seed in sight. It was still somewhere inside of him! Who knew how much it had grown by that time? (In a panic and having no character on my foot, I was certainly not in my right mind.)

I had to think really hard to try and think of something the rational Chiriko would do. If knocking it out didn't work, then what could get it out? Something had to go in and get it out. Even though my fingers were small, I wouldn't be able to grab it. I couldn't stick any other tools in his ear, either, because I might hurt him even more than I already had! What would be able to save him without hurting him?

As if on cue, my character returned, and I got a better idea. Water!

000000

"I'm sorry about that," Chiriko laughed, but I could tell he was hiding something. He must have had some ploy to get me to loose our race, I was sure. "What do you say we take a break and go wash you off?"

"It's not even lunch time," I eyed him. "Get back to work, or I'll win."

"Well, I need to take a break! I'm thristy!" he insisted. "It's only fair that we take a break at the same time!"

"And what does that have to do with tackling me?"

"…I just wanted to get your attention," he said meekly. It was so easy to tell when he was lying now that I knew him better. I couldn't figure out exactly what the little genius had up his sleeve. Because I was still feeling so dizzy, though, a short break would probably do me more good that harm.

Or so I thought, until Chiriko pushed my head under the water and tried to drown me!

Much stronger than he was, I pushed myself out of the water and grabbed him by the collar as I gasped for air. "What was that for?!"

He didn't seem to expect my angry reaction- but if he wasn't expecting that, than what was he expecting? He got a nervous smile and replied, "Revenge?"

I swallowed numerous reactions in my mouth, because I didn't want to bring up how I pushed him in rivers before. My ears and nose were too filled with water for me to bother thinking of anything else to say in retort, so I tossed him in the water basin instead. At least I was nice enough not to hold him down in it.

000000

Amiboshi, completely frustrated with me, left me in the basin to get back to work. I coughed out a mouthful of water, and noticed a small object floating in the water in front of me. The seed! That meant I had saved Amiboshi!

Quite content with myself, I stepped out of the water, only to be met by Father, who didn't seem quite as content. "Is this how you've been fooling around all this time?"

"…No, Father."

"Then how _have_ you been fooling around?" he snarled. "While you ran off, I finished off your seeding for you! I need boys out in the field who can work."

"I'm sorry, Father."

He sighed in exasperation. "Maybe you're just too young for this right now. Go back to Mother, please, and stop making trouble in the water basin."

"Yes, Father."

I was embarrassed to loose face with Father, but it really was all my fault for being playful with Amiboshi like that in first place. At least he was alright now, and I could rest assured.

000000

There must be a lot more to Chiriko I still don't know. Maybe he can clone himself. At least, that's the only way I can explain how he managed to plant all his seeds so fast.

Somehow, I had lost the race, but didn't feel that upset with him. After all, once the water drained out of my ears, I hardly felt as dizzy as I did before, and was able to work much better afterward.


	9. Interest

**Author Fangirling: **We're switching POV order now! This chapter and the following few chapters will start from Chiriko's POV, followed by Amiboshi's.

* * *

Now that I wasn't working in the fields, I was able to explore the village a bit more. Apparently, word had gone around the village by this time about me and Amiboshi, and people easily adjusted to the idea that Kaika had been replaced. Many others, though, simply believed that he wasn't dead to begin with.

As for me, they had a little more trouble adjusting. A boy raising from the dead is one thing, but a dead boy rising and taking his 'long lost little brother' with him was another thing. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be much trouble stemming from it.

On one trip around the village, I overheard a group of young ladies crowding around on the hill that overlooked the fields. "Is it just me," one started, "or did Kaika get much, much more attractive since he came back?"

"It's not just you!" another said. "And suddenly he got a lot better at playing his flute! I used to get so annoyed by the constant sound of it before, but now, I get so dreamy whenever I hear it."

"Me, too! It's so beautiful."

"You mean the flute, or him?"

As they giggled, I wondered if pheromones were involved in the power of his sound waves. No matter. I ignored them and went on my way.

000000

The girls in this village are so hard to ignore.

It's not because they're pretty. It's not because they're sweet. It's not even because they make all our food for us out in the field. It's because they're _persistent_.

Back when I lived in the Kutou palace with all the other Seiryuu warriors, I was always sure that Nakago was freaked out by Soi stalking him so much. That was until I found out the relationship had _benefits_. I switched to being sure that he was freaked out by Tomo's stalking. That was only until I found out that Nakago was always more interested in Tomo's clam shell and easily ignored him. Then I was sure that he must have been freaked out by Miboshi, because really, who isn't? It finally occurred to me later that Nakago isn't freaked out by anything.

I, on the other hand, am easily freaked out by stalkers. At first, I thought their constant stares weren't so bad. But when they started trying to get my attention, I had to flee. Where was their decency? Pretending they twisted their ankles and hoping I would carry them (to which I responded by asking their fathers to help them), insisting I eat the lunch they made (to which I always lied I had already eaten), and asking me to play romantic songs on my flute (to which I responded that I didn't know the words. The poor foolish girls would pout and leave when I said that, and were slow to realize that I couldn't use any words while I was playing my flute anyway).

My attempts to ignore them only made them wonder more about me. One day, one who I had especially been trying to avoid caught me alone. She said, "I know your secret."

My heart stopped. Had she seen my character glow on my shoulder? Had she overheard me and Chiriko arguing? Or, like Chiriko, was she just bluffing? "Oh, do you?" I smiled to humor her, hoping she was only trying to get my attention. "Which one?"

"About you and your 'brother'," she furrowed her fuzzy eyebrows and clenched her dress.

"You… really know about that?" I gasped. "Who else knows?"

"I'm the only one whose thought about it enough to figure it out," she began, making my stomach knot up with each word. She continued, about to cry, "You didn't really die! You just ran away to the city and fell in love with a little girl!"

The anxiety was replaced with confusion. "What?"

"You couldn't stand to be separated from her," she continued, using elaborate gestures to illustrate. "But no one would approve of you screwing such a little girl, so you disguised her as your little brother so no one would know anything!"

I was silent. She was so horribly wrong. Where was coming up with this?

"I know how it is. You ignore all the others advances you get because every night, you curl up with your little 'brother' and--"

"No, no, no, no, no, you're wrong! Completely wrong!" I had to stop her there because it was just getting too gross. But perhaps I could work this to my advantage. "Actually, you're only half wrong."

"Half wrong?" she stared, mouth half dropped. "Then… he _is _a boy?"

"No, it's not about Chibiko!" I shook my head and went to side to whisper to her, causing her to blush. "The truth is, I really did run away to the city and fell in love. She was a beautiful orphaned girl."

"She was?" she squeaked, obviously falling for every word.

"Yes, but she was also frail. Alas, she died, but her last request was that I take care of her little brother. I will never forget her," I laid on the dramatics a little heavy as I continued. "I'll never be able to see anyone else in the way I saw her."

"I'm sorry," she started to cry.

"Just keep it a secret, and I'll forgive you for reminding me of something so painful as loosing her," I put a hand to my chest in feigned sincerity. Naturally, I knew she would slip the secret out to the other girls, so I had to work to keep the look of relief off my face. She nodded and left.

The next day, I found Chiriko with a befuddled look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"They said something about me having an older sister… why would that be…?" he eyed me very, very carefully.

I never bothered explaining that to him.


	10. Sweet Comforts

**Author Fangirling: **This chapter was inspired by those little gestures that can make your day so well. Thanks, Mom.

* * *

Because I wasn't old enough to work in the fields, I was encouraged to go fishing with the other boys my age. I have no interest in fishing, but was assured that they would show me what to do.

I accompanied three other boys. The freckled one passed out bait to the others, but I was passed by. "Excuse me?" I stepped forward. "May I have some to use?"

"Oh," he looked to the other boys. "For your first time, you have to find your own bait. It's a rule."

I could tell he was lying from the smile he was wearing, but I didn't feel like arguing. I could tell that they weren't interested in having fun with me. After all, I'm not fast, strong, or especially playful. I'm used to it by now, so I didn't mind excusing myself to go search for my own worms. Fortunately, I had studied worms before, and knew what kind of environment they preferred to inhabit. Unfortunately, the only damp soil I could find was at the bank of the stream. It looked cold. Sure enough, it was cold, and stepping in it send chills up my spine.

As I got used to the mud, I became engrossed in searching for the worms. They were such unique creatures, and I had never seen them very closely in real life- outside of a book, I mean. Combing through the ground to find them reminded me of combing through the pages of books to find juicy facts. I was so preoccupied with this connection that I never saw the other boy coming to push me in the water and jeer.

I gave up and returned home immediately afterwards. Amiboshi and Father had returned for a break, and they and Mother were startled at my soaked clothes. I excused myself to go clean up, and then crawled into bed to rest. Suddenly finding yourself underwater is never a pleasant experience, and yet it's one I've been finding myself in increasingly often.

Maybe I'd be better off as a fish if I keep winding up like this. I think I could most relate to a pufferfish. They seem fairly content, but it doesn't take much to startle them into a completely different form.

Starting a new life here can be exciting, but it can also be extremely lonely. After all, all these other people had known each other other for years, and I had just been placed in with them suddenly. At least for Amiboshi, it was like he was picking up where someone else left off. I thought we'd be very close, but he spends so much of his time out in the fields that I only get to talk with him when we're supposed to be going to sleep.

I wish I could go home. No matter how many streams or rivers I still might be pushed in there, I would still be home.

My musings were interrupted by Mother inviting herself in. With a gentle smile, she plopped a sweet dumpling in my lap. "There's more if you'd like it," she said and walked out just as suddenly as she had come in. I was startled, but overwhelmed with a sudden thankfulness.

She could probably tell how lonely I was feeling, and wanted to help me. We're still not close enough that we can talk very openly, but this gesture made me feel extremely loved.

It's funny how small gestures like that can change your mood so drastically.

000000

I was livid. Those little brats were horrible to Chiriko. After finding out what had happened, I set straight out to threaten them to stay away from my little brother. While he may be someone I've only known for a short time, and previously knew as my enemy, he's someone I'm extremely protective of now. It might be because I need to channel my concerns for Suboshi somewhere else, and he, although a polar opposite of Suboshi, is a perfect substitute for a little brother. To be honest, I don't know which one of us was born first, but I've always assumed the older brother role and he the younger. But I digress.

Father, little did I know, had been watching when I threatened the younger boys. He had a very bewildered look on his face when I noticed him. "Oh, Father, when did you get there?"

"I'm very impressed, Kaika," he said slowly. "When you want to, you can be a very frightening person. I never would have expected you to have anything hidden behind the friendly face."

"I'm sorry," my heart sank, afraid that my warrior-side had hurt the image he had of me as his son.

"No, you don't have to be sorry," he shook his head. "I think it's wonderful that you're so protective of Chibiko. But I do have one question."

"What is it, Father?"

"What did you mean when you said 'I'm the only one whose allowed to push him in the river'?"

I hadn't even realized I said that, so I only laughed nervously to answer him.


	11. Uh oh

**Author Fangirling: **...giggle.

* * *

I had an easy job that day. All I had to do was go to the outskirts of the village to find some flavorful flowers that typically grew that time of year. I went by myself, and had no trouble filling a few baskets. 

Though I didn't need any help, Amiboshi joined me half way through the day. I didn't expect him to come, but certainly didn't mind the company. "Are you already done helping Father today?"

He quickly raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

I didn't bother clarifying, as I quickly noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Rather, these seemed to have more a Kutou inspired style. Could it be that he was considering leaving? After all our discussions on the topic, wasn't it always him who had to convince me to stay? "What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"That's none of your business, kid."

'Kid'? Since when was I 'Kid' to Amiboshi? His mood was unusually sullen today. After thinking for only a moment, though, I thought I had figured out why. "I know… some girl rejected you and you think I won't understand because I'm younger than you."

"What!?" his face flashed red. "Where did you hear anything like that?"

I only giggled in response, trying to guess which of the village girls it might have been.

"That has nothing to do with why I'm here!" he raised his voice.

"Oh, then I'm right about your grumpiness, then," I smiled and pointed straight between his eyes. Really, by this time, I knew Amiboshi so well that he couldn't hide anything from me.

"I-- that's-- stop pretending you can read my mind!" he flailed his arms around. "This has nothing to do with her! Directly…"

"Aw, haven't we been over this? I'm not able to read minds. Your face is just too easy to read," I teased. "So go ahead and tell me about her."

He looked over his shoulder a few times while blushing. "Fine. If you really want to know, she's polite and really smart. Before I met her, her heart was broken, though, so she won't open up to me."

"Oh," I frowned. "That does make things harder. I guess all you can give her is time."

"We're running out of time," his fists tightened. "That's why I'm looking for the girl who did all this to her."

Now it seemed my hypothetical mind reading powers were failing me. "Another girl?"

"The girl she used to trust, but abandoned her, and took everything she loved away from her…" his eyes became angrier than I had ever seen them before. It frightened me to see Amiboshi make such fierce expressions. "I'm going to find her… I'm going to find her and…"

"W-what are you going to do?" I rushed to grab his sleeves to make him look me in the eyes. "It's not like you to act this--"

"I'll kill her."

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard, still staring him in the face and holding his sleeves. This was not Amiboshi.

But then… how could he have the same face?

My mind flashed back to everything I knew about Amiboshi. How he would get a lonely look whenever I said anything about brothers… how he didn't want the Seiryuu and Suzaku warriors to fight anymore… and that in all the books I had read, the Amiboshi constellation had a twin constellation…

Of course. This must have been the other twin, Suboshi.

I backed away slowly, trying to put more of the pieces together in my mind, but having little success, as all I could think was if I had blown our cover. He eyed me closely, and finally spoke again. "Does the thought of killing someone make you that surprised? Go back to picking your flowers, kid. I've wasted enough time here."

"M-m-m-me too!" I quickly gathered my baskets to make my exit. I flew down the hill, only to turn around to make sure he wasn't following me. I saw a small figure dashing away from the village, and then I continued to run.

When I arrived home, no one else was around, so I had a little more time to arrange my thoughts and catch my breath. Belong long, the boy I knew for certain was Amiboshi strolled through the door with a sweet smile on his face. "Hey there, Chiriko. Already done getting those herbs?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother!!?"

000000

Those words hit me like a mallet right between the eyes. How did Chiriko find out about Suboshi? Had he sensed my life force and come here looking for me? Was he alright? Did he find out our secret?

"He was here--"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Chiriko raised his voice further, causing me to cover my ears.

"Ssh! Mother and Father might be in earshot!" I put a finger to my lips, trying to qualm his anger. "I-- well-- you see-- didn't we agree to just forget about our pasts?"

"Didn't we agree not to keep secrets from each other, either?" he pursed his lips at me.

"I don't remember that part."

"Then what else are you keeping from me!?"

"Nothing! Nothing else, I promise!" I begged for him to quiet down. "Was he here, then? My brother?"

"Yes, Suboshi was here. What if he was looking for you this entire time? You put my life- and even Mother and Father's lives-- at risk by not informing me!"

How true- how true indeed! And what kind of can of worms had been opened now that he had been here? Despite my worries, I still couldn't stop dancing for joy in my head that he was alive and well. "Did you tell him anything?"

"I don't think he figured anything out, but I'm not positive," Chiriko simmered down to business. "In any case, it doesn't sound like he was looking for you. There have to be other reasons why he's way out here in Sairou, though. Do you have any other ties out here?"

I had to think for a moment, but couldn't recall any reason why he would want to come to Sairou. The only reason he'd ever leave Kutou would be if Nakago told him-- "Nakago!?"

"Nakago?" Chiriko looked nervous. "That's also one of the Seiryuu warriors, correct?"

"The worst," my voice hesitated to say anymore, but I pushed it to because I knew Chiriko would want more information now. "He was the one who told me to impersonate you and kill the Priestess of Suzaku."

His eyes darted wider. "A priestess, of course! That must have been who he was talking about!"

"What?" eagerly I grabbed his shoulders to know what my brother had said.

"He seemed fond of a girl who had been hurt in the past," he thought back. "I assume that must have been the Priestess of Seiryuu. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I never met my priestess," I tried to remember things Nakago had told me, "but I was told that she had been attacked when Miaka- the Priestess of Suzaku- abandoned her in our world."

"Then that must be the girl he was looking for!" Chiriko's jaw dropped in horror. "He means to kill the Priestess of Suzaku!"

I couldn't put it past him, but I didn't want to believe that he was a murder mission to kill Miaka. I couldn't imagine all that had happened to him since I left. Or rather, I refused to acknowledge it.

"We have to do something!" Chiriko pleaded.

"No," I turned my back to him to hide my hesitation. "We agreed not to."

I have a new life here. I've already abandoned my old friends and comrades. I've even turned my back on Seiryuu himself. I couldn't go back and face it all again.


	12. Realizing

**Author Fangirling:**Wow, I wrote this chapter a while go, but upon editing it, I've noticed a ton of weird little metaphors. XD I wonder if anybody else notices those kinds of things? And why were they standing in water, you may ask? No reason. I just liked the visual.

* * *

Dinner was very quiet that evening. Mother and Father picked up on the tense atmosphere, but were made too nervous by it to say anything. Naturally, we both acted as if nothing was wrong to try and keep them from worrying.

I couldn't sleep that night. Everything we tried to avoid was coming back to haunt us. We thought that leaving the other warriors behind meant that would give up on fighting and trying to summon the Gods, but apparently they were still chasing each other- all the way into other countries! They must had found a different way to summon the Gods, and we were just dispensable warriors now.

If I had just walked in on the ceremony, we could have summoned Suzaku a long time ago and no one would be in this mess! But it was too late to think about that now. All I could do was try to think of some way to intervene now.

On my own, though, I wouldn't be able to save anyone. I get the feeling that Amiboshi, while still quite capable of killing people, is one of the more pacifistic of the Seiryuu warriors. The others would probably rip me apart without a second thought.

If I was going to do anything, I'd have to be in agreement with Amiboshi. But he seemed even more afraid to go back than I was.

In the wee hours of the morning, I felt him get out of bed, careful not to rouse me. After he left the room, I quietly and curiously followed. He must have been kept up by the same thoughts that I was.

Masked by darkness, I was able to follow him undetected, out of the house, out of the village… I had no idea where he was going. To find his brother?

He lead us to the sea shore, and he walked out until the water was up to his knees. He couldn't have been thinking of drowning himself, right? I finally felt the need to speak up. "You can't expect the waters to carry you back to fix all your problems, can you? After all, I think they went by land."

He didn't seemed startled at all, for he must have known I was following him the whole time. So much for thinking I was sneaky.

"I only came out here to think, Chiriko. Go back to bed," he said, and lifted his flute to his lips to play a somber tune. The sun was no where in sight yet, but the sky was turning just rosy enough to illuminate his figure and the waves hitting his legs. It seemed like they were like waves of guilt trying to pull him back out to sea, but he refused to budge.

It reminded me of those waves of consciousness you get when you want so much to fall asleep. All they do is remind you of your problems, and beckon you to fix them before you can rest. Perhaps that was how Amiboshi was feeling right now. He continued playing, and I continued to stand a few feet behind him. I was going to wait as long as it took for him to settle his thoughts about what was going on with everyone we left behind.

000000

I would have preferred he left me alone, but I knew Chiriko had no intention of going back, so I didn't bother trying to shoo him away again. It was nice for someone else to hear my song, though. Like when you write in a diary, you never mean for other people to read it, but you always hope that someone will.

Everything I had done until now was so stupid. Listening to every damn thing Nakago told me, trying to kill the Suzaku warriors, running away from all my problems and taking Chiriko with me, fooling such nice people by pretending I was their beloved son.

The only person I was really fooling was myself. There was no where I could live a long, peaceful life here with nothing I had done or people I had known in the past coming to haunt me. Despite how much I wanted that kind of life, karma wasn't going to leave me alone. Apparently, neither would Chiriko, whose whole body would shiver as the waves hit his ankles. He still said nothing, and waited as long as it would take me to make a decision.

The sun was finally starting to rise, and it's first rays stung my eyes. Perhaps this was what it meant to finally 'see the light'. There really wasn't any decision to make. I was born to be a warrior, and couldn't turn my back on that. I was only hurting everyone I knew and met by trying to avoid it.

If I stayed in the village, Suboshi would become a ruthless killer, and would probably soon be killed by my old friends the Suzaku warriors. Nakago would probably be able to tell where I was if I every needed to use my life force to help anyone, and that would put my new family in mortal danger. There was no way I could stay here.

"The first thing we need to do is find a away to leave Mother and Father," I finally spoke up to the boy behind me, who probably already knew what I was thinking all this time. "They'll be heartbroken."

Chiriko's face perked up as he heard me, and he splashed out into the water to hug my waist. "I _knew_ you'd finally figure it out!"

I sighed. It's never fun to make a reluctant decision. "We should leave as soon and as delicately as possible."


	13. Familiar Stranger

**Author Fangirling: **Egads, Suboshi is hard to write!

* * *

We debated how to leave Mother and Father, and decided that it would be best if they didn't have to see us leave. I can only imagine the looks on their faces as they woke up that morning and found the story book on the kitchen table, without our simple note of thanks. By this time, Mother had probably run all over the house looking for us, wailing that it couldn't be true. 

But it was better this way.

Amiboshi and I walked off in the direction of the capital, doing our best to tap back into our celestial warrior sides to try and sense where the others were. I had only briefly met any of the others, so it was hard to recognize their life force. Amiboshi had no such trouble, already having such a close connection with his brother, and being so aware of a life force as strong as Nakago's. He obviously was much more practiced as a warrior than I was.

"That building," he pointed across the city. "The Seiryuu warriors are congregating there."

"It looks like an old monastery," I observed. "We should scope out the situation before we do anything."

"Yes, but how do we do that without them noticing us?" he folded his arms. "We'd stick out like sore thumbs."

"_We _would, yes," I eyed him. "But _you _wouldn't."

"Are you saying I should impersonate Suboshi to get in there?" he looked alarmed.

"You did a good job of impersonating me, didn't you? Besides, we don't have much of a choice. Just get an feel for the situation, and then we'll think of a plan."

"Fine," he moaned, probably covering up how nervous he was. "What will you do in the meantime?"

"I'll be the lookout."

"Sure, you take the easy job," he rolled his eyes. "I'll be back soon." And with ninja speed he was off.

000000

'Scared stiff' is not a term I'm used to using, but nothing else worked better in that instance. Nakago was definitely perceptive enough to tell me and Suboshi apart, so I had to avoid him as much as possible. Fortunately, Soi was the first person I recognized, and to my surprise, was not clinging to Nakago. Rather, she was escorting a girl who I didn't recognize. She was wearing clothes the same as Miaka's, so it made sense that she was the Priestess of Seiryuu.

I forgot all of my fears for a moment when I saw her. It was somewhat euphoric to finally lay eyes on the person I had anticipated meeting for most of my life.

"The Byakko warrior is in there, but he won't give up the Shinzaho you need to summon Seiryuu," Soi said to her. "Show him the one you already have, and then we can hurry and start the ceremony tonight."

Ceremony? To summon Seiryuu? _Tonight_? They had been doing a lot more than I expected!

"What if the Suzaku warriors come? After all, they're still after the Shinzaho we took from them," the priestess mused.

"After all the happiness they've taken from you, you shouldn't worry about that," Soi assured her.

Shinzaho. Suzaku warriors coming. Priestess nervous. This was enough to report back to Chiriko, right? Not wanting to stay there any longer, I turned to leave, but was passed by a long train of monks. Was it still a monastery? Something just didn't seem right about the monks, though.

000000

Waiting for Amiboshi as the look out seemed easy until it became necessary. "Hey, you're the kid from yesterday," a voice behind me observed.

Suboshi, no doubt. I hadn't even considered what would happen if he was already inside with Amiboshi, so now I had to stall. "I got lost!"

"That's not my problem," he started to walk past me until I grabbed his arm.

"Please help me!" I whined. My acting skills needed so much work. "I'm afraid of the people who would slaughter a little kid like me!"

"How do you know I'm not one of those people?" he snapped back at me. Though startled, I had to continued stalling.

"Aaw, you don't look like the kind of person who would do that," I laughed. "That's really different from killing a priestess."

"How did you know that I was looking for the Priestess of Suzaku?"

"Y-you said it yourself yesterday!"

"I did?" he looked puzzled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to dump so many of my thoughts on you."

"That's okay," I still tugged on his sleeve to distract him. "I don't mind hearing about other people's problems. It makes people like you a lot less grumpy to let some stream off." If I played my cards right, maybe I would be able to get some useful information, too!

"Steam? You haven't seen any of my steam," he laughed. "And you must not be a very good judge of people to feel so safe around me."

"Aaw, you're joking with me," I laughed, not really hoping he was elaborate, but I needed to keep him talking.

"I'd stop acting so friendly, if I were you," he warned, "after all, I _have_ killed little brats before! Four of them!"

That was the last thing I wanted to hear, but I thought more of Amiboshi in that moment than Suboshi. If he didn't already know, he would be crushed to find out what a ruthless killer his brother had became. Then again, he probably already knew, so I shouldn't have been surprised either.

Speaking of Amiboshi, I spotted out of the corner of my eye that he was heading back. "You're right, I'm sorry for holding you up like this," I said, trying to sound as natural as possible. "Good luck with that girl of yours!"

"Yeah, right," he snorted. He started to leave, much to my relief, but briefly turned back. "By the way, kid…"

"Y-yes?"

"Your village is that way."

And with that he was off. He probably was a kinder person than he liked to let on, but I still felt a twinge in my stomach as I imagined him killing those children. A few moments later, Amiboshi returned.

"I saw you talking to Suboshi," he said eagerly. "What did he say? How is he?"

"Oh- nothing," I lied. "What did you find out?"


	14. Action

**Author Fangirling: **Switching back to Amiboshi's POC first now! Or did we in the last chapter? I forgot.

* * *

A large part of me wanted to go talk to Suboshi, but the rest of me knew better. For now we had a serious issue at hand- the summoning of Seiryuu. "The priestess of Seiryuu is planning to summon Seiryuu tonight. Soi-one of the other warriors- said something about using a couple of Shinzaho in the ceremony. They have one, and are trying to get the second one right now." 

"I've never heard of Shinzaho," Chiriko furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. "Perhaps those are used as replacements for other warriors? If they need two, that would imply that one of the other Seiryuu warriors is missing."

"That doesn't seem completely right," I shook my head. "I know for sure that Soi and Suboshi are there, and the place reeked of Nakago's life force. There was at least one more, but I didn't feel anyone else."

"Then that must not be it if three are missing," he mused. "Regardless, those Shinzaho must be necessary to the summoning. Did you hear anything else?"

"Yes, the Suzaku warriors might be showing up soon." As soon as I said this, Chiriko's face flushed with excitement. I was both excited and dreaded seeing them again. They were good people, but what I did to them was horrible, and I would be in big trouble if they saw me again. "What should we do?"

"Obviously, the Shinzaho are the key to all of this," said Chiriko. "If either of the priestesses has them, they would be able to summon the respective gods, I assume… we should steal them."

"Steal them!?" I gaped. "How do you expect us to do that? We don't even know what we're looking for!"

He didn't seem concerned. "Did you hear anything about where they may be?"

I thought back. "They were going to try to get one from a Byakko warrior by showing him the one they already have."

"A Byakko warrior?" his face lit up. "Are you sure? Which one?"

"Um, they didn't say," I replied. He seemed very, very excited to go. "How do you plan to steal these, anyway?"

"By making you do it, of course."

000000

Amiboshi wasn't pleased that I was going to make him impersonate Suboshi again. Fortunately, when Suboshi left a few minutes before, he didn't head straight back to the monastery, so he would have a little time. If the priestess of Seiryuu was going to be taking one of the Shinzaho to show the Byakko warrior- which ever one he may be- then he would have to stop her on her way there and get it from her.

"Now remember, when I talked to Suboshi before, he mentioned that he had romantic feelings for the priestess, but she wasn't very willing to open up to him. Do whatever you think he might do to get the Shinzaho- offer to carry it for her, force it off of her--"

"My brother wouldn't force a girl like that!" he snapped. I resisted asking him how he could be so sure. It was possible Amiboshi had an idealistic vision of his twin brother, but now wasn't the time to shatter it for him. He shrugged the comment off and asked, "in the mean time, what will you be doing?"

"Finding the Byakko warrior to recover the second one, of course." Secretly, I was very pleased I would be able to meet one of the people I read about the storybook. I guess I was a bit of a fan. However, by this time, whichever surviving warriors there were, they were probably very old, and that's probably why they were so easily brought the monastery.

"By yourself? Won't they find you?"

"It's a monastery," I answered. "I'll just put on my hood and pretend I'm a monk- it's a good thing Mother made it too big for me!" We both became quite and felt the same knot in our stomaches when I accidently mentioned her. Chasing it away, I continued, "You're not the only one who can pretend you're someone else."

Amiboshi gave me a unsure look. "Only if you're sure you'll be okay like that. We better go fast."

0000000

The first time was bad enough just going in to get information- nobody saw me. But now I had to go out of my way to fool my priestess? I didn't know much about her in the first place!

"Suboshi! It certainly took you long enough to get back," a familiar, creepy voice said. Miboshi floated behind me with an impish smile. Of all the warriors to creep on me, why that one?

I didn't make the connection earlier between him and the zombie-like monks! If only I had warned Chiriko! Miboshi didn't notice my concern and continued, "help Lady Yui to make preparations for the summoning. I'm busy."

"Then she got the second Shinzaho?" I gulped.

From the shadows behind him emerged the young girl I saw before, holding an ornate necklace in her arms. "Not yet. Even though I showed him this one, he wouldn't give it up. Nakago said to try again later."

"Right," I nodded. "Well, shall we go?" She nodded, and came to my side, and we continued walking. My cheeks were hot and my heart beat a little faster. This was the first time I ever came face to face with my priestess, and instinctively I felt tied to her. Granted I was here to stop her from performing her destiny, but I didn't want to do anything to harm her. It's a warrior's instinct to protect his priestess, and I couldn't fight it.

"Are you alright, Suboshi?" she gave me a small smile. I felt a knot in my throat when she looked at me, partly because I was nervous about keeping up an act, and partly because I could tell why Suboshi liked her.

"I- umm-- I'm excited, that's all," I laughed. "Well, if I'm supposed to be helping you, would you, uh, like me to carry that Shinzaho for you?"

"I'm fine," she replied. I may not have had possession of it yet, but at least I could keep a good eye on it for now.

000000

I ducked behind walls and checked carefully before running behind another one. Not being an especially fast child, I had to rely mostly on my sense of caution. The halls were fairly empty, but not empty enough. I fell a chill up my spine as I sensed a very cold, powerful life force. I heard a couple voices, and looked around a corner as subtly as possible.

On the other side, I saw a man with bright blond hair speaking with a floating temple master. They were certainly two of the most unique people I had seen in my life, and also two of the most frightening looking. "What you like me to do next," the floating one said, "Nakago?"

Nakago!?

"I saw the priestess of Suzaku spying on me from a hilltop," he replied. "She should show up any time now."

As silent as my feet would take me, I tiptoed back down the hall to get away unnoticed. It turns out I wasn't the only one trying to sneak around-- around the next corner, I saw a young girl trying creeping in. I knew that girl- even though I had only seen short glimpses of her before, I recognized my priestess. What was she doing here all alone? Where were the other warriors? Had something happened to them all? In any case, if she continued in that direction, she would run straight into Nakago. Even though my goal was to recover the Shinzaho, I had to stop her!

"Psst! Priestess of Suzaku!" I tried to get her attention. She looked around to see who had addressed her. "Don't go that way! Over here!"

She noticed me and stepped over to me right away. "Why?"

"Sssh! Nakago is over there."

Her face went pale, but she shook it off. "Do you work here? Where's Yui?"

"Follow me."

Not that I knew where 'Yui' was, but I had to lead her away. Not that I knew where I was going, either.


	15. Confusion

**Author Fangirling: **Back to Chiriko's POV first. Rhyme? Reason? I need none.

* * *

"Where are we going? Where's Yui? Why aren't you telling me anything?" the priestess persisted with her questions. "How do I know I can trust you?"

She could, but at the same time, she couldn't if she wanted to summon Suzaku! I wasn't telling her anything because I was too overwhelmed to run into her in the first place, and my throat was a hot, nervous lump. That, I didn't want to blow my cover.

I heard footsteps. Several footsteps, coming towards us in a marching fashion. Not sure what to expect, I hurried her to hide behind me. Why did I do that, anyway? It's wasn't as if I could do anything to protect her. Unsure was what else to do, I folded my hands together and pretended I was praying, hoping that whoever it was would think I was just a regular monk.

The footsteps actually happened to belong to monks. I shook in fear that they would notice I was different from them, but they passed me by without a second thought. As soon as they were gone, I let out a huge sigh of relief. The priestess noticed.

"You're not one of the regular monks around here, are you?" she observed. "What are you doing here, anyway? You're just a kid."

"Ahh… umm.."

"My name's Miaka. How about you?"

"… Chi..biko?"

000000

"So, uh, Yui, where is Nakago, anyway?" I nervously asked, hoping she wasn't leading me to him.

"I don't know. Taking care of some business somewhere. He's always so busy."

"That's for sure," I nodded. "So, how do you want me to help you?"

"I don't actually need any help," she closed her eyes peacefully. "I think Miboshi just wanted to keep you out of trouble."

"Trouble? Ha ha… ha. What kind of trouble would I cause, anyway?"

She looked back at me with an expression that said 'stop joking'. Seriously, what kind of trouble would Suboshi be causing? More importantly, though, I was there to make my own trouble.

000000

Miaka and I continued along quietly, until I noticed someone else as we turned a corner. As the woman turned in my direction, I tried to rush Miaka away, but the woman caught a glimpse of me. "You're one of Miboshi's monks, right?"

Shoot. Now what had I gotten myself into? I walked back around to corner slowly, and nodded even slower.

"I need to go ask Nakago something. Watch the prisoner for a few minutes until I come back."

She left, and Miaka and I curiously entered the room she had been in. Chained to the wall, we saw a young man in native Sairou clothes. Ignoring me, he weakly lifted his head and noticed Miaka right away. "Those strange clothes… you're the Priestess of Suzaku, aren't you?"

"I seem pretty famous around here," she nodded. "And you are…?"

"Tatara, of the Byakko warriors."

I threw my hood off to get a better look as I gaped, "Whaaaaa!!?"

000000

"Really, we can't do anything to prepare for the summoning until we have both Shinzaho," Yui sighed. "I want to go back and try to get it from Tatara again."

"Now, Yui," I stepped in front of her, "Nakago said to give it a rest."

"With Soi and Nakago there, I never got a very good chance to convince him by myself."

"Are you sure, Yui? Maybe you should give him time to think it over." In my head I was pleading that Chiriko might have been a little more successful than me so maybe there wasn't any Shinzaho to get.

"Surely you won't stop me, too, Suboshi?" she flashed a small, sweet smile again. Of course, she must have been trying to use his feelings for her to get him to do things, and for Suboshi's sake, I couldn't have him loose any favor with her. "Right?"

Meekly, I replied, "right."

000000

"But if you really are Tatara- you should be far older than that! Byakko was summoned ninety years ago!"

"Hey, Chibiko, you're--" Miaka pointed with a face just as surprised as mine. "I've seen you before, in Konan… you-- you're the real Chiriko!"

My cover was blown!

Tatara didn't seem very concerned, "In the shrine of Byakko, I'm able to keep my youth, but out here, I don't have my normal strength," he said calmly. "I have something I want to give you, Priestess. You came here searching for the Shinzaho, correct?"

"Ah- not really- but you have it?" she turned back to him. "We should get you out of those chains," she bounded over to his side and pulled a small metal pin out of her hair. "Chiriko, come give me a hand with this! Soi will be back any minute."

I felt as if I couldn't refuse her. Amiboshi wasn't going to be happy when he heard about this. Miaka handed me a pin, and I started pushing it in the lock. Fortunately, my character made me good at figuring things out, and I was able to free him. If he was going to give Miaka the Shinzaho, though, I was determined to grab it and run before she could get it.

Unfortunately, it didn't work like I planned, and she had a small mirror in her hands before I realized it. Even more surprising next was who arrived at the door.

000000

"Miaka?" both Yui and I gasped. Immediately next to her I saw Chiriko and asked him, "where are the others?" He shook his head quickly to show he didn't know.

"You already got the Shinzaho?" Yui glared at Miaka. "What are you doing here without Tamahome, anyway?"

"Yui," Miaka's eyes grew wider. "I came here to find you. I have something very important to tell you! Nakago--"

"I don't want to hear it," she turned.

"Yui!"

As they spoke, I quickly switched my attention back and forth between them, unsure what to do next. Yui did the thinking for me. "Suboshi. Do away with her."


	16. Reunions

Well, at least Amiboshi hadn't blown his cover until now. I had no idea what he would do in response to Yui's request, though.

"Um," he nervously looked at Miaka. "But Yui, I don't think that's really--"

"You don't have to hurt her, just get her out of here!"

"But she has the Shinzaho!" he struggled. Did he see his chance!? He could have used what Yui told him to get the Shinzaho from her, and then we'd had at least one of them out of their possession, therefore preventing either of them from summoning the gods!

"Now's your chance," coughed Tatara to Miaka, weakly. "Don't worry about me. Get out of here! Run!"

"But," Miaka turned back to him, standing up reluctantly. "Yui, we need to talk! You weren't--"

"Lady Yui? What is going on over there?" I heard the woman from before ask. She would not be as forgiving as Amiboshi, so in order to protect Miaka, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door past the other priestess to run away.

"Follow us!" I yelled back to Amiboshi, who put an arm around Yui's shoulder to lead her after us.

000000

"What are you doing, Suboshi?" Yui ran along with me unwillingly. I didn't know exactly where Chiriko was leading us, but we had to keep both the Shinzaho in our sight, as well as now prevent Soi was catching up and harming Miaka. So much for avoiding protecting the priestesses.

"We need the Shinzaho, don't we?" I replied. "Besides- maybe you should talk to Miaka!"

"I have nothing to say to her," she looked away with a hurtful glance.

"She has something to say to you, though- you should stop ignoring her!" I snapped back. It caught her surprise, and she said nothing in response. I would have continued to encourage her to talk to Miaka, but I heard someone yell from in front of us.

"Miaka!"

I knew that voice. That was Tamahome! "Chiriko, don't go that way!"

He listened and we made a sharp turn, now trying to avoid multiple pursuers. We made our way up a dark flight of stairs, panting heavily and listening to the fellow warriors yelling from behind us to stop. Things were certainly not going according to plan, and now we had dragged attention to ourselves. Miaka and Yui seemed too overwhelmed to protest running, so we continued ushering them upstairs until we came to an open door.

When we emerged at the top, I caught up to Chiriko and caught my breath. He had stopped shortly, and had a look of horror on his face. I looked up in front of us, where I saw a familiar man folding his arms and staring us down from across the roof.

"You lead us to Nakago!?!" I yelled at my accomplice in disbelief of our misfortune.

"B-but you said to go that way!" he yelled back.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, another voice came from Nakago's direction.

"Brother!?"

000000

So much for Amiboshi keeping his cover. Yui stared at him wide-eyed as she said, "Suboshi? Then… no, you're Amiboshi? They told me you--"

"But you're dead!" Miaka finished for her, just as shocked. "What are you doing here!?"

Amiboshi seemed at a loss for words as he stared back at Suboshi, who shared the exact (and I mean exact) same look of disbelief. That was the last reunion we needed at the moment.

But still more people congregated! Our bad luck wasn't running out just yet! Tamahome and Soi emerged from the door several yards away from us. On the roof across from the one we were standing on, a few more Suzaku warriors and an older couple ran to the edge to observe the situation. They asked things to each other like, "Who is that with Miaka no da?" and "What the hell? I thought Amiboshi was good and dead!".

Nakago seemed to be the least confused of everyone, and didn't seem quite as overwhelmed as Amiboshi and I were. "This has turned out interesting. Lady Yui," he took a step forward, making us tense up in fear. "Both the Shinzaho are there. Use them to summon Seiryuu right now."

She looked back at him nervously. "Right now?"

Tamahome, not far off, was running towards us, but was struck by a bolt of electricity Soi sent at him. "Don't do it!"

"Tamahome!" Miaka started to run dart towards him, but I held her back by her wrist still.

"Lady Yui, do it now!" Nakago ordered again. Fortunately, with Yui as our shield, he didn't dare attack us, so I stepped back closer to her. Unfortunately, she obeyed Nakago, and reached out to put a hand on the mirror Miaka was holding and began chanting.

Amiboshi and I gasped in horror, but Miaka was took action instead of being frozen in her tracks. Just as Yui had done, she grabbed the necklace and began chanting as well.

Instead of preventing either god from being summoned, we had enabled them both to be summoned simultaneously! Bright blue and red lights emitted from the priestesses' bodies, and Amiboshi and I were immediately swallowed up by them.


	17. Parting

-1It seemed like and altered state of consciousness. I couldn't feel my body, and everything around me looked like a constant light. I could no longer feel my hold on Yui's shoulder, or even the roof beneath my feet. Chiriko and I had failed. Now that Seiryuu and Suzaku had been summoned, the war between Kutou and Konan would be fought far more brashly than it would have before.

All I wanted to do was hide from it all. I wanted to go back to that peaceful village with Mother and Father where I could be oblivious to everything going on.

I did see a figure in the light next to me. Chiriko's eyes were wide open, but didn't focus on anything. He was probably just as disoriented as I was, so I caught his attention by grabbing his shoulder.

000000

"Amiboshi!" I jumped when he touched me. I had to fight tears as I spoke to him. "What do we do now? They summoned the gods. Who knows what kind of wishes they'll make? What's going to happen to Konan?"

He looked at me with a weak smile, but it faded as he looked at me a little closer. "You can't just abandon them, can you?"

"I…" I said weakly as I saw the pained look on his face.

"I guess not," he tried to smile for me. "You've far more of a dedicated warrior than I am. Konan is a place worth protecting, after all."

"So what do we do?" I asked him.

He pointed to the other Suzaku warriors a few yards off. While we were still bathed in light, we could see a fogged vision of them spreading out a tunic and creating a portal. Without any explanation, I knew what Amiboshi implied. "We can't go back to our respective comrades! They won't accept us after what we've done," I protested. "And we can't go back to Mother and Father without putting their lives in danger. Now that everyone knows that we've been alive all along, they'll look for us."

"That's where you're don't know what you're talking about for once," he rubbed my head playfully. "The Suzaku warriors would definitely be willing to take you back."

"And you, too, right?"

His glance sank. "I would love to go back and be with them, and to have been a Suzaku warrior instead, but I can't bring myself to fight against my brother."

"You can't make me go back without you, Amiboshi!" I grabbed his sleeves and protested desperately. "We can leave again! We've done it before, we can do it again. We'll go as far as it takes to find a new home again! I already gave up my family- you're the only family I know now!"

"You may have given them up," he replied sadly, but still tried to smile. "But you never gave up on being a warrior of Suzaku. No matter what I do, I'll never be able to cut your ties to Suzaku." He held me against him tightly, and finished, "You'll never be able to, either."

"Stop it, Amiboshi!" I screamed. "It's like you're saying good bye!"

"Konan needs you now. You need to help support them as they go to war," he looked back down at me with his voice cracking. "You'll do a good job. I'm very proud of you, Chiriko."

The light around me started to fade, and he pushed me over the portal that led back to Konan. I struggled and reached out for him, but he started getting further and further away. He didn't reach back, but merely smiled sadly as I couldn't see him anymore.

000000

"Amiboshi! Amiboshiiii!"

Even as it got harder to see him, I could still hear him screaming my name perfectly.

"Amiboshiiiii!"

I didn't want to let him go, but he would never have been happy if we spent our whole lives avoiding Konan. Even if he didn't want to say goodbye to me, his heart was still in Konan.

I, on the other hand, could be perfectly happy forgetting everything that pained me. I would run away from the world one again. With Seiryuu having been summoned, Nakago wouldn't care where I was. Suboshi would have to make the decision either to follow the woman he loved or to follow me. It was crush him to have me disappear again, but if he really wanted to, he could still follow me and could start a new life together. However, I was fairly certain he would choose otherwise.

I couldn't go back to Mother and Father nonetheless. Fate had already stripped them of their son, and I wouldn't be able to change that. Likewise, I had been stripped of brotherhood- in whatever case, making someone run away with me with only hurt them in the long run.

I could do it. I could live alone and still be happy.

Or so I felt certain, until I heard the faintest cry from Chiriko still echoing.

"…boshi! Amiboshi…!"

I couldn't contain my tears any more. I let them fall freely, but I was still resolved to start over again-this time, completely alone.

Pretending to be brothers and relegate ourselves from the world was fun while it lasted.


	18. Epilogue

**Author Fangirling:** Yay, it's finished! I couldn't (well, I guess I _could _have) leave off with the way the last chapter ended, but I still love the mood it ended on. So here is your epilogue, not told from either POV. Thank you so much for you reviews (you know who you are), and please be on the look out for my upcoming Nuriko and Houki story!

* * *

Seven years later.

Amiboshi was tilling the land on his flourishing farm as his two small children ran around him and giggled. He lived in northern Sairou now, and his life was peaceful and fulfilling. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he noticed someone in foreign clothing on a horse approaching him from the horizon. The stranger got close enough for them to recognize each other.

"I thought you wouldn't have gone far," the stranger smiled. "Amiboshi."

Amiboshi smirked. "What are you doing all the way out here, Chiriko?"

Amiboshi's wife served them snacks as Chiriko told Amiboshi about all his adventures after he went back to Konan. About how terrible the war was, but how the countries were able to make peace after they defeated Nakago, about how Miaka, Yui, and Tamahome went back to her world, but came back when a new enemy called Tenkou tried to threaten them. Chiriko was now a court official in the Konan palace, and he told about how the other warriors had ended up as well. "And about Suboshi…" he trailed off.

"It's alright," Amiboshi looked aside. "I could feel it."

"These are very good," Chiriko changed the topic as he observed the food.

"Aren't they?" he smiled back. "My wife Shi Fang is a wonderful cook."

"And I'm sure you're the wonderful farmer who gives her things to cook with," he nudged him. They laughed, but fell into an awkward silence.

"Why did you come out here, anyway?"

"I wanted to see how you were," Chiriko replied. "I've told the others about that time. They aren't mad, and they'd all love to see you again."

He smiled, but shook his head. Chiriko nodded understandingly. Their visit didn't last much longer, and Chiriko mounted his horse to leave.

They said a friendly goodbye, but neither dwelled on it long, knowing that there would be no more visits.


End file.
